


god only knows what i'd be without you

by honeysnaps



Series: Peaches & Pairs [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysnaps/pseuds/honeysnaps
Summary: “For luck,” Luke says, a small explanation as he pulls Michael’s other hand up, more kisses coming Michael’s way. “Not that you’ll need it, honey bee, you’ll be amazing as always.” Luke gives Michael a pet name and pre-show encouragement





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from God Only Knows by The Beach Boys

During the course of Michael’s day, everything that could seemingly go wrong, did. He had woken up late and felt like he needed an extra twelve hours of sleep, his eyelids heavy and a pang of pain in his head making his movements slower than usual. He felt like shit during the morning and it had only worsened when he sat scrolling through twitter, mindless hate pouring in not only from media outlets but from random people. He knew not to pay much mind to it, they were faceless opinions and didn’t matter much in the grand scheme of things, but as his day was already crumbling around him, the hate was just another driving force trying to bring him down.

A form of comfort comes to him as he stands though, Luke joining him and grabbing for his hand, as if sensing that Michael is on edge. Luke’s hand in Michael’s is an almost instant calm for the older boy. Michael’s not completely sure why Luke has this effect on him, how just a touch can slow his racing thoughts and make him feel as if everything is right with the world.

“Hi, peach,” Michael greets, he knows his voice is filled with strain even with the comfort Luke brings him. There’s a lump in his throat that he just can’t seem to force away, dread in his stomach at the fact that they will be performing soon enough. He always wants to put on the best show possible, and he fears that with his mood being so low and his stamina running dry, he won’t be able to perform to his usual standards. Michael is his own biggest critic and Luke knows that just as well as Michael does.

“What’s wrong, Mikey?” Luke asks lowly, so that only the two of them can hear it.

Michael breaths out sharply in an attempt to clear his mind and not lie to Luke. He doesn’t want anything to be wrong, and while nothing is alarmingly a problem, he can’t shake the feeling that’s consuming him. He feels stuck, as if this mood he’s currently in will be permanent and his performance will tank and he’ll let the fans down.

Michael hesitates before answering, contemplating if he should open up and tell Luke the truth or keep it bottled up. Michael looks to Luke, sees the worry in his eyes and the way he’s biting his lip as he waits for Michael’s answer. Michael realizes that if he were to in fact lie to Luke, Luke would see right through him. So, he decides it’s best to tell the truth.

“I’m just not having the best day, peach, I woke up feeling like shit and nothing seems to be going my way.”

Luke nuzzles into Michael’s side at that answer, wrapping Michael’s arm around his shoulder and intertwining their hands, bringing them up to Luke’s lips. Luke places a small kiss to the back of Michael’s hand and whispers to him, “It’ll all be okay, honey bee.”

Michael cracks a smile at that, it’s a new term of endearment from Luke, usually he stuck with Mikey or something more generic like babe. Michael rests his head on Luke’s shoulder as they walk out of the dressing room together, they can hear the fans buzzing outside, the opening band about to play their final song.

As they walk to a better vantage point from backstage to watch the fans out in the venue, while still being hidden from them, Michael asks, “What made you think of honey bee for me?”

Luke shrugs, playing with their interlocked fingers.

“Anyone can call you Mikey, but you’re my honey bee and my honey bee only,” Luke explains as if it’s simple enough, and to Luke it probably is.

Michael picks up his head that was once resting on Luke’s shoulder, looking at the younger boy, not able to keep back the beaming smile that overtakes his features. He knows he’s grinning from ear to ear, the smile reaching his scrunched up eyes, his nose pushed up with the smile, and to anyone passing by it may seem as if he’s smiling for virtually no reason. But, with Luke, there’s always a reason to smile. Michael’s mood is slowly but surely lifting, what with Luke by his side and the fans screaming for the openers that are just wrapping up, screaming an unneeded introduction for 5sos, Michael feels immensely better than when he had woken up. Michael is convinced there is nothing Luke couldn’t fix, just thinking of Luke is a sure fire way to make Michael feel at home and at peace.

Michael feels a surge of honesty wash through him. Luke is tucked into his side and still playing with Michael’s fingers, tracing the tattoos that adorn his skin, Luke’s touch feather soft and calming. Still, Michael feels the dread in his stomach about the performance, he just wishes that there was something that would assure him he’d do well.

“Peach?” Michael asks, which then brings Luke’s attention away from Michael’s hand and to Michael’s eyes. Luke waits for Michael to continue, his soft eyes sparkling under the lights. “I still don’t feel fully prepared for tonight.” Michael admits and it’s a weight off his chest to finally have the whole truth out in the open.

Luke hums in response and presses his nose to Michael’s, spinning so that Michael can hold him completely. Michael sighs in a form of relief, as if being able to hold Luke can solve all his problems, and in that moment, he feels that maybe it does resolve some of his issues. Having Luke close always makes Michael feel better, whether it’s behind the scenes or on stage. Michael knows that Luke will interact with him on stage more than usual tonight, because when Luke has bad days, Michael makes sure to do the same for him.

“You’re going to be amazing honey bee,” Luke promises, his voice muffled into Michael’s neck where Luke ventures, pressing kisses to his exposed skin. “I’ll be right there with you.”

The fans are screaming for them, the stage is nearly set for their entrance, and Michael feels a hell of a lot better than he did. Luke breaks away from him and grabs for his hand once more. Luke pulls Michael’s hand up to his lips, placing a kiss on each finger, paying special attention to the tattooed fingers.

“For luck,” Luke says, a small explanation as he pulls Michael’s other hand up, more kisses coming Michael’s way. “Not that you’ll need it, honey bee, you’ll be amazing as always.”

Michael sighs in contentment, reveling in the comfort and sincerity that Luke provides him. He can get used to the way Luke kisses his fingers, he thinks as they take the stage that it could even become a tradition, for luck, as Luke had so put it.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is for my lovely moonbeam <3


End file.
